Roxas Reverse
by TheUsualPlace
Summary: after axel gets killed, roxas looses himself and fights to get his independence from sora. he then is forced to go back to the only place he knows best. but without his love he doesn't see what is in life for him to live anymore. RoXax slight roXri
1. Chapter 1

_**logan: Ok people the normal explanation that everyone gives I do not own the KH series at all(exept my demyX roxas and cloud plushies). If I did I would run through the world painting it nothing but rainbow colors…**_

_**William: *hits logan over the head with a giant fan* geezz logan your gonna scare**_

_**them off.**_

_**Logan: *rubbs the back of his head* well you didn't have to hit me in the back of the head with a giant f***ing fan **_

_**Angel: *twitches* just get on with the explanation.**_

_**Logan: fine I will. *stares off in to space***_

_**William: *shakes his head* ok well he's out of commission. Should you say it.**_

_**Angel: naw you can.**_

_**William: okay… so ya we don't own the characters but we do own the story, also we have added some tracks to each chapter to make them more enjoyable.**_

_**Logan :disclaimer/warning: ok this have some good old blood and gore. A Little bit of emo stuff I.E cutting and drug abuse. As well there is good old yaoi/shonen ai so if your not big on boys loving each other pleas don't read but don't bash ether(any flames will be used to light off fire works at planes) enjoy.**_

_**P.S if you like sora like to death you probably shouldn't read this**_

_**William: *hits logan over the head with a giant fan* omg don't say that we want them to read our work**_

_**Logan: *rubs head* I just thought I'd let them know…. Your sooo mean *runs into the dark corner***_

_**ANGEL: OH GOD YOU TWO, Please enjoy.**_

_**(music track linkin park **__**–**__** what I've done (piano solo)**____**/watch?v=wmTryT9A7Ek**__**)**_

_**CHAPTER ONE :REVERSE THE DUSKS:**_

"_**I think I liked it better when they were on my side!**__**"**__** Axel exclaimed as he and Sora jumped together, back to back. They were both surrounded by Nobody**__**'**__**s, and Donald and Goofy were no where to be seen.**_

_**Sora stood up from his battle stance and looked over his shoulder at the Flame Wielder. **__**"**__**Feeling a little**__**…**__**regret?**__**"**__** he replied in a smart ass kind of way.**_

_**Axel shook his head and turned to look at the brunet. **__**"**__**Nah**__**…**__**I can handle these punks. Watch this!**__**"**__** With that the redhead jumped into the fray, one of the more packed parts of Nobodies. His chakrams floated in the air beside him as flames surrounded him. With a yell the flames erupted and engulfed all of the Dusks, destroying them in an instant.**_

_**Sora opened his eyes, which he had closed at the bright light of the flame, and looked around. Seeing that no Nobodies were left he sighed in relief. **__**"**__**Whoa!**__**"**__** he exclaimed, Donald and Goofy coming back from where they were fight. Sora whipped around and saw Axel on his back, black Nobody Thread coming from his body.**_

_**The boy quickly ran to the Nobody, and knelt beside him. **__**"**__**You**__**'**__**re**__**…**__**fading away**__**…"**_

"_**Well, that**__**'**__**s what happens when you put your whole being into an attack. You know what I mean?**__**"**__** Axel replied with a chuckle. **__**"**__**Not that Nobodies actually HAVE beings**__**…**__**right? Anyway, I digress. Go, find Kairi. Oh, almost forgot**__**…**__**Sorry for what I did to her.**__**"**_

"_**When we find her, you can tell her that yourself,**__**"**__** Sora said quickly, and almost coldly. He wasn**__**'**__**t sure why but he felt a horrible sadness wash over his body.**_

_**Axel smiled and looked away from Sora. **__**"**__**Think I**__**'**__**ll pass. My heart just wouldn**__**'**__**t be in it, you know? Haven**__**'**__**t got one.**__**"**__** He laughed again, to himself, remembering some of his past as a Nobody. He used to think they had Hearts. But that couldn**__**'**__**t possibly be true**__**…**__**he knew that know.**_

"_**Axel, what were you trying to do?**__**"**__** Sora asked. He could feel tears gathering at the edges of his eyes, but didn**__**'**__**t know why. He hardly knew this man after all. He kept them back, and kept his breathing steady.**_

"_**I wanted to see Roxas.**__**"**__** Sora gasped at the answer, not expecting it. **__**"**__**He**__**…**__**was the only one I liked**__**…"**__** Axel continued, **__**"**__**He made me feel**__**…**__**like I had a Heart. It**__**'**__**s kind of**__**…**__**funny**__**…**__**You make me feel**__**…"**__** he looked at Sora now, smiling brightly, **__**"**__**the same**__**…"**__** He was cut off by a sharp pain; he knew it was signifying his end was very near. He frowned. **__**"**__**Kairi**__**'**__**s in the castle dungeon. Now go!**__**"**__** Axel lifted his hand, a dark portal appearing. His hand then fell limply on the ground.**_

"_**Axel**__**…"**__** Sora said quietly, as the Nobody disintegrated into the air.**_

"_**noooooo**__**"**__** someone shouted **_

_**Sora**__**'**__**s head shot around to see a boy about his age in a black cloak rushing towards him with white and black key blades, sora held up his kingdom key to block **__**"**__**who- who are you**__**"**__** he said **_

_**The boy pushed their blades harder together **__**"**__**someone from the dark**__**"**__** he said as they vaulted away from each other.**_

"_**you- cant be riku**__**"**__** sora said in disbelieve. **_

"_**riku**__**"**__** the boy said **__**"….. I defeated a riku once"**__** he said completely stone faced.**_

"_**you what**__**"**__** sora said still in disbelieve. **_

_**The boy swung his blades around **__**"**__**tell me **__**……**__**. Tell me why he picked you**__**"**__** he said charging at sora. He swung his blade down on sora. but he was quick to block, The boy swung again and again, then he jumped in the air and hovered there.**_

_**Sora shot up and charged at the boy with intense force and then fell back down to the ground.**_

_**The boy just sat there staring at sora with such hate in his eyes **__**"**__**I see **__**…**__**. That**__**'**__**s why**__**"**__** he said, as he flew down to charge him with a barrage of attacks, sora blocked every one**_

_**Then sora swung as hard as he could at the boy but he blade got knocked away and slid out of reach. Then he lunged for it with all his might.**_

_**But the boy threw his white key blade and stuck right on top of sora**__**'**__**s. **_

_**Sora just stood there dumbstruck.**_

_**The boy put his other blade to sora**__**'**__**s throat.**_

_**Sora closed his eyes and held out his hand, just then his key blade appeared in his hand. And he swung it upwards towards the boy**__**'**__**s chest.**_

_**But the boy blocked the attack and stabbed sora deep in his shoulder. **_

"_**ahh**__**"**__** sora screamed as he fell backwards. **__**"**__**what- what**__**'**__**s your name**__**"**__** sora stuttered out**_

"_**its roxes**__**"**__** the boy told sora. **_

_**And then something cracked, deep inside the boy. It was like his emotions had just exploded and he couldn**__**'**__**t control himself anymore. He pulled his blade out of sora and fell forwards onto him, his hood falling back to reveal a face that looked exactly like sora but with blond hair. **__**"**__**Axel**__**…**__**.I love you**__**"**__** He said as he threw his head back while tears cascaded down his cheeks, and screamed, letting all the sorrow, the anger, the pain out.**_

_**---------------------------------end -----chapter -----------------one--------------------------**_

**Please let me know what you thought I'd like to know if I should give up or not… and I know there isn't any pairings started yet just wait alittle bit**

**Angel *-***


	2. Chapter 2

_**Logan: okay people chapter two is here… well actually I had both of the chapters **_

_**written before I posted the first so that's why it hasn't taken too long.**_

_**William: we'd like to thank our stunning beta readers miss shel-san miss flame chi- san and soxas who helped with kicking my but into gear to write this story**_

_**Logan :disclaimer/warning: ok this have some good old blood and gore. A Little bit of emo stuff I.E cutting and drug abuse. As well there is good old yaoi/shonen ai so if your not big on boys loving each other pleas don**__**'**__**t read but don**__**'**__**t bash ether(any flames will be used to light off fire works at planes) enjoy.**_

_**William: where's angel… he always puts his two cents into all our stuff.**_

_**Logan: *covers eyes with one hand* he's still in bed with his bf… lazy as-.**_

_**William: *covers logan's mouth with a stuffed rabbit* shhhh you can't say ass in this.**_

_**Logan: *grabbs the rabbit and throws it against the wall* **_

_**William: *crys* omg Wilson **_

_**Logan: *crosses his arms* I can say all the swears I want this is in the mature rating. **_

_**William: *goes and crys in the corner* **_

_**P.S sora died last time and unless you don't know there's really no coming back from that… ya so yeah**_

_**William: *hits logan over the head with a giant fan* omg don**__**'**__**t say that we want them to read our work**_

_**Logan: *rubs head* I just thought I**__**'**__**d let them know**__**…**__**. Your sooo mean *runs into the dark corner***_

_**ANGEL: *gets out of bed* OH GOD YOU TWO, Please enjoy.**_

_**^-^**_

_**(track linkin park - somewhere I belong **__**/watch?v=4We0jzmg5yo**__** )**_

_**Voices, He could hear voices. But**__**…**__**he couldn**__**'**__**t make out what they were saying. They were just like a dull mumbling, that didn**__**'**__**t really sound like anything. He groaned and tried to open his eyes, but found he couldn**__**'**__**t.**_

"_**I think he**__**'**__**s waking up!**__**"**_

"_**Sora!**__**"**_

_**Sora? Who was this **__**'**__**Sora**__**'**__** person? He had never heard of him before**__**…**__**And who were these people that were talking? He didn**__**'**__**t recognize their voices at all. They babbled on, begging him to open his eyes, but he ignored them. He had to find that one voice**__**…**__**that one voice that let him know he was actually cared for**__**…**_

"_**Axel**__**…"**__** he moaned and sat up slowly. He rested his head in his hands and allowed his eyes to flutter open. The voices were quiet now.**_

_**They were all**__**…**__**weird. And he didn**__**'**__**t know who any of them were. One was a giant dog, another a duck. Another looked to be a ninja or something, and another was in a pink dress. The two men that were there looked very concerned, but the concern lifted in their eyes slowly.**_

"_**Sora!**__**"**__** the duck cried loudly and jumped into his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. The dog made a sound that was somewhere between a cry and a laugh, and joined into the hug fest.**_

"_**wha-**__**"**__** roxes stutters out, his mouth muffled by a barrage of feathers and fur **__**"**__**what the hell**__**"**__** he shouts as he shoved the duck and dog off of him. What was happening to him and where exactly was he. Was he dead**__**…**__** no if he were dead he wouldn**__**'**__**t be anywhere he**__**'**__**d just be gone. So what**__**'**__**s this-, a sudden realization hit him. axel his love was gone**__**…**__** dead **__**"**__**no**__**"**__** he screamed, clutching his hair with both hands **_

"_**sora what**__**'**__**s the matter**__**"**__** the woman in the pink dress asked roxes. **_

"_**What**__**"**__** he questioned her, as tears flowed down his cheeks **__**"**__**who**__**'**__**s sora**__**"**__**.**_

"_**what are you talking about**__**…**__** you**__**'**__**re sora**__**"**__** the man in the leather said**_

"_**what**__**…**__** no im not**__**…**__** am I**__**"**__** he said, completely puzzled.**_

"_**N.O.P.E you**__**'**__**re 100 percent sora**__**"**__** the dog said holding up a mirror**_

_**Roxas stared into the mirror for what seemed like years that passed by in meer seconds, all the while seeing a person that wasn**__**'**__**t him in the mirror. **__**"**__**So this must be my other**__**"**__** he whispered.**_

"_**oth-er**__**"**__** the dog said in puzzlement.**_

"_**whatcha talking about sora**__**"**__** the duck said, putting his hands on his hips and pouting.**_

"_**who are all of you**__**"**__**. roxas asked**_

_**Everyone in the room just blinked. Then they all went into a big huddle.**_

"_**leon maybe he doesn**__**'**__**t remember**__**"**__** the man with spiky blond hair whispered. **_

_**Roxas just sat there in silence. **_

"_**maybe if we told him who we are it**__**'**__**d bring his memory back**__**"**__** the girl in pink suggested.**_

"_**sounds good to me**__**"**__** the ninja girl agreed.**_

"_**ok sora so im Leon and this is cloud**__**"**__** the man in leather said pointing to himself, then to the man next to him. **_

_**Then the girl in the pink dress said **__**"**__**im arith**__**"**_

"_**and don**__**'**__**t forget me, im yuffie**__**"**__** the little ninja girl explained**_

"_**hui auk an this is Donald and im goofy**__**"**__** the dog said pointing to the duck then himself.**_

"_**for the last time im not sora**__**…**__** im roxas**__**…**__** at least I think I am**__**"**__** he said running his hands through his now brunet hair**__**…**__** it felt like his hair**__**…**__** but at the same time it was completely differently.**_

"_**so if your not sora if you are this roxas**__**…**__** then who are you**__**"**__** leon questioned.**_

"_**im number thirteen in the organization**__**"**___

_**The man**__**'**__**s eyes widened **__**"**__**as in the organization thirteen**__**"**__**.**_

_**Roxas just stared at him **__**"**__**yes**__**"**__**. **_

_**---------------end------------chapter-------------------------two------------------------------**_

_**Loagn: Im sorry my chapters aren't too long… and that there isn't any pairings yet.**_

_**William: but we promis there'll be some good old fashioned yaoi in the next chapter.**_

_**Angel: *crosses arms* way to to give away the next chapter**_

_**Logan: anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and pls comment **_


End file.
